


Sammy.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean gets a text from his baby brother to come pick up from college because he wants to leave.Trigger Warning.





	Sammy.

Sam woke up in his apartment alone. He felt the a little pain instantly, he touched the back of his leg and felt dried blood. He picked up his phone to text the only person he knew would help him no matter what.

Sam: Dee. I know that we haven't talked in while but I need you to come get me please.  
Dean: Sammy get packed. I'm less than 30 minutes away.  
Sam: Is dad with you?  
Dean: Yeah, do you want him to stay at the motel or to come with me?  
Sam: Please just you for now.  
Dean: Okay I'm leaving right now. 

*****

Sam started packing his clothes and the few personal things he had. He was leaving college and never coming back at this point. He knew he shouldn't shower and go to the hospital but he felt dirty and gross. He remembers going on date with a guy and then he blacked out. He got under the hottest water he could stand. He washed himself until he body was almost raw. He got out put on sweat pants and a hoodie. He sat down on the floor up against the the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. He heard someone knock on the door. 

“Dee?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah it's me.” 

“Its unlocked you can come in.” 

Dean slowly opened the door. “Sammy what happened to you?” Dean asked looking worried. 

“Can we just leave please.” Sam chocked out. 

“I got you little brother. Now let's go.” Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and they walked to the car together. “Sammy what happened?” Dean could tell his baby brother was shaking so he reached over and held Sam's hand. 

“Last night I went on a date. I don't know what happened half way through I blacked out. I woke up naked and bleeding a little. I know I should have called the cops but I just wanted you and dad at that point.” He whispered. 

“Come on Sammy. I got you.” Dean said while pulling Sam to him. 

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a little more. They started to drive to the motel that John and Dean were staying in. 

“Is dad going to hate me?” Sam asked quietly. 

“No never Sam. You're his baby after all. How about you try to sleep a little.” 

“Okay. Thanks for coming to get me Dean.” 

“Anything for you baby boy.” He said. 

*****

They pulled into the motel 30 minutes later. Dean gently touched his baby brother's arm to wake him up. 

“Hey Sammy wake up, we're here.” Dean said gently. 

Sam slowly woke up. “I'm scared to go in and talk to dad.” 

“It'll be okay” 

He hugged his brother tight. Sam took Dean's hand “Promise you'll stay with me.” Sam said softly. 

“I promise baby boy.” 

*****

They walked into the motel room. Sam felt Dean squeezed his hand to show support. He looked at his big brother scared. Dean gave him a little nodded. 

“Dad.” Sam said quietly. 

“Sammy, what are you doing here?” John looked up at Sam. 

“Something happened at school. Dean came and got me.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“Sam talk to me please.” John said softly. 

“I can't. Dee Can you please tell him.” He sobbed out. Sam looked at Dean and then to John. Sam sat down in the couch with the knees up to chest. 

“Dad, Sam was hurt last night. He went on a date he said about half through it night he blacked out. He woke alone and there was blood.” He was trying to not to cry. 

“Sam did someone rape you?” John asked his youngest son quietly. 

“Yes.” He sobbed out. 

John gather his baby boy into his arms and held him tight like he did when he was hurt as baby. “Sammy. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe.” John whispered. 

“I'm so scared.”

Dean moved closer to Sam and John. He put his arms around Sammy. “It's okay we'll keep you safe Sammy. Do you remember the guy that hurt you?” Dean asked gently. 

“Yeah, his name was Eric, he lives in my apartment building.” 

“How about you try and sleep a little more and I'll be here when you wake up.” Dean said gently. 

“Dad please don't leave me alone.” Sam whispered. 

“I won't, just give me a few with Dean and I'll be right back.” He leaned down kissed Sam forehead.“Dean outside now.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean said. 

“What do you plan on doing Dean?” 

“I was just going to pay him a little visit.” 

“Please try not do something dumb Dean.” 

“I'll try but no promises.” He said looking pissed. Dean got into the car and left. 

*****

John went back into the motel room. Sam was asleep so John turned on the TV to watch it. John heard Sam start to cry in his sleep. John got up and walked over to the bed. 

“Sammy wake up. You're having a nightmare.” John said gently. 

Sam sat straight up wide eyed. “Dad?” 

“Yeah Sammy I'm right here.” 

“Where's Dee?” The youngest Winchester asked. 

“He had go do something, he should be back later. Sammy did you go to the hospital?” 

“No, I asked Dean just to bring me here. I just wanted you at that point.” 

“Does anything hurt?” He gently runs his fingers through Sam's hair to help him relax. 

“Just a little sore at this point nothing feels wrong.” He looked down at this hands. 

John got up and got the first aid kit and handed Sam pain killers. He took the pills and laid back down. 

“Dad.” 

“I won't leave the bed, please just try and sleep some more.” John said. 

Sam took a pillow put on John's lap then laid his head on it. John run his fingers through Sam's hair to help stayed relaxed while he slept.

*****

Dean quietly unlocked the door and walked into the motel room. He gently sat on the bed next to their dad. 

“You okay Dean?” John asked. 

“Yup I am fine couldn't be better. How's Sam?” 

“He's scared Dean really scared. I haven't seen him like this in years.” 

Dean gently touched Sam's face. “Hey baby boy.”

“Dee?” Sam said quietly. 

“Yeah It's me.” 

Sam sat up on the bed. He looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes. Dean pulled him close and hugged him closely. 

“How about I make your favorite for dinner Mac n Cheese.” 

“I would like that.” Sam said softly. 

*****

Dean and John went into the kitchen area while Sam watched TV. John stood beside Dean while he made dinner. 

“How bad did you hurt him Dean?” John asked quietly. 

“He has a broken nose.” 

“Is that all?” John asked.

“Yup. How are we going to get he through this?” 

“I don't know.” John said. 

“Can you watch the food dad?” 

“Yeah. You okay Dean?”

“I just need a minute.” He said before walking outside. 

*****

Sam watched his brother walk out the door. Sam walked outside and saw Dean laying on the hood of baby. 

“Hey you okay?” He asked his big brother.

“I'll be okay Sammy. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I am home with you and dad.” He said softly. 

“I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe Sam. I feel like I let you down.” Dean felt the tears in his eyes. 

“It's not your fault Dee. I promise.” He said while hugging his big brother. 

Dean held onto Sam tight. They didn't let go until they heard John telling them dinner was done. They went back into the room and sat at the table together. Sam knew that would take him a while to heal but he also knew that could because he was back with his family.


End file.
